The Legendary Eagle One Shot
by GimmeSumLovePls
Summary: It started with the story of Gigi, Cat, Sb, and Shadow. The leaders of the one of the most strongest communities in their rankings. But one day, a sudden rumour spread like a wildfire didn't caught their attention until this changed when they met the Legendary rumour itself by accident. {Is Both Published In Here And Wattpad}


**[!!WARNING!!]**

 **[THIS ONE SHOT CONTAINS]**

 **[WRONG GRAMMARS, WRONG COMMAS, WRONG DESCRIBINGS, AND CRINGEY ONE SHOT]**

 ** _=Hope you'll enjoy the One Shot=_**

 _=If you're only gonna proceed to read this=_

 **-The First Meeting-**

 **{TIME: MORNING}**

 **{PLACE: COLLEGE}**

 **=3rd Person's POV=**

Cat got outside of the door. And looked at the building.

 _seems_ _innocent but it isn't._

She got in the back of the car and grabs her things and closes the back.

 **{TIME SKIP}**

 **{PLACE: DORM}**

She finally got in her dorm. All sweaty because of her dorm being in the 3rd floor of the building. She opened the door and were surprised of how big it is.

The dorm has its own kitchen, large living room, a 40 inches TV,some rooms or maybe some random storage room, it has a large balcony outside. She put her things on the ground and checks the balcony.

The balcony was wide. it has couches,tables and lanterns as well.

The scenery looks perfect to look at. It could see the beautiful sunset if the sun is gonna set, the beach, some buildings with full of tress at side too.

She stared the view with awe until she felt that someone's about to get inside of the dorm. She turned readying her knife when she saw the door slowly open.

She saw a girl with a silver hair carrying some boxes. As the silver haired girl put the boxes down, Cat lunged at her and pinned the girl against the wall while a knife were pointed at her neck

 **"What are you doing in my dorm?"** " Cat asked with dripping venom in her tone.

The girl stared at her. Purple eyes met golden right eye and glacier blue left eye, the girl is even a bit taller than her.

 **"Answer. Me."** Cat said while slowly pressing the knife on her neck.

"Calm down, the dorm isn't only yours. In this college you need to share a one dorm with 4 other so called students." She explained.

Cat sighed and let the girl go.

"sorry for the sudden attack." Cat said and put her knife in her pocket.

"its ok, i understand. My name is Gigi and i don't have a last name but you can call me Gigi or Gi." Gigi said while offering her a handshake.

Cat hesitated for a second before accepting the handshake "I'm Cat. Catrina Mallicent Willows. You can call me Cat".

Gigi nodded until they heard the door opens again which leading a guy with brown hair and pure white eyes looking at them. He seems bored and tired. **_(Or dead inside just like me--/slapped)_**

"what's with you two?" He asked

And set the box beside him

"who are you?" Cat asked while pointing at him.

"Im Sebastian. You can call me Sb." He said tiredly while looking around

"this is some badass place" he looked around with awe and Gigi just shrugged

"welp gonna put my stuffs in my room." she picked up the box and go to some random room while Sb simply goes to the couch then lays there.

"aren't you gonna put your stuffs in?" Cat asked while looking at him.

"later, im too tired and lazy to do it" Sb answered while he turned and a snore can be heard. Cat sighed

" _rude.._ " She mumbled.

She picked up her boxes until another guy came in the door

"hey.." The guy with black hair with dark blue eyes said.

"Hello, whats your name?" Cat asked again. Her expression starts to be tired and irritated of asking these new people.

"...Shadow, just Shadow." Shadow picked up his box again and goes to some random room just like Gigi did.

Cat sighed again and were about to go but a sudden shudder were hit on her spine, making her let the box go with a loud thud. Sb suddenly got up feeling the presence as well.

Cat readied her weapon and her position waiting for the unknown presence coming to their dorm. The door opens, Cat and Sb lunged the person up pointing a knife and a gun on their forehead and neck.

Gigi and Shadow gone downstairs because of a sudden thud and but they saw Cat and Sb lunging the predator with their weapons but they just saw a small girl. She's wearing a messy ponytail with beanie, a simple white t-shirt, a brown fingerless gloves, a skirt with cycling shorts, a yellow shoes and a headset that she wore. The girl were shivering all pale while her hands were sweating.

"guys, let the girl go. She's shivering to death." Gigi said rising her voice up.

Cat and Sb both let the girl go and the girl weakly got on her knees, shivering. Shadow goes towards to the girl and helps her up

"apologize to her. **Now** " Shadow calmly said but with raised tone.

"I'm sorry" Cat said bowing her head a bit

"sorry" Sb simply said. Shadow nodded and looked at the girl shushing her while Gigi goes to her and comforts her as well

"it's alright Sweetie they just thought that there's an intruder in our dorm" the girl calmed down a bit but still shivering

"i-I'm alright..." The girl awkwardly chuckled.

Sb shrugged and lays back to the couch as if nothing happened while on the other hand, Cat felt bad to the girl.

"I am really sorry" Cat deeply apologized.

"No, no, it's alright" the girl smiled warmly and stands up.

"are you ok? Here let us help you" Shadow said leading her to the couch.

"Sorry about that, My name is Shyanne A. Pallas Or Shy in short. It is nice to meet you all." Shy looks at them still smiling awkwardly.

"My name is Gigi. You can call me Gigi or Gi while this is Cat" Gigi said while pointing at Cat

"and this is Shadow." she points at Shadow

"Then this is Sebastian or you can call him Sb." Gigi said and points at Sb.

"And it is nice to meet you too" Gigi said and smiles

"thank you." She stood up and began stretching her arms.

"I apologize for my sudden shock but thank you for your concern" Shy said and carried her things again.

The three nodded. Still looking a bit worried but they decided to shrug it off and continued doing their own business.

 **{After Hours Of Putting Their Things In Their Room}**

After they finished putting their things, they all got down and go to the dining room.

Gigi and Cat were eating macaroons while talking to each other while Shadow is making his own food, Sb is still on the couch, eating some bag of chips and Shy was just sitting in there. Listening to Cat and Gigi while eating her lasagna.

Shy starts daydreaming about some funny things until her mind got into thinking about how Sb and Cat had a knife and gun pointing at her when she got in here. Shy look at the two while theyre still chit chatting, she stared them and Cat turned to hee.

"Is there anything wrong?" Cat said, still feel worried about what happened.

"Nothing!" Shy said and chuckled

"Im just curious about something"

"About what?" Gigi asked this time as her one eyebrow raises.

"Why do you and Sb have a weapon..?" Shy asked which made Gigi and Cat looked at each other.

"I-its not that having a weapon is bad!" Shy said panicking a bit but continued. "But still.. I know its for intruder but.. Why?"

Both Gigi and Cat were surprised about how Shy asked about it even though it should be normal in this " _College_ " to have weapons. Gigi looked at Cat giving her the ' _We should talk about this with the others_ ' look and Cat nodded at this and turned back to Shy again.

"Its just a self-defense Shy" Cat said calmly. She nodded and continued eating her lasagna again.

 **{TIME SKIP}**

 **{TIME: NIGHT}**

 **{PLACE: LIVING ROOM}**

Gigi and Cat were still downstairs and they decided to get up and try calling Sb and Shadow to have a meeting. All of them were now sitting on the living room. The atmosphere surrounds them feels heavy and dark.

"What the hell? Give me a reason why i should be in here" Sb said. Still looking tired and pissed.

" **We need to talk about this " Shy" girl.**" Gigi said looking at him coldly because of how he's being rude.

"Whats her problem? Did something happened?" Shadow asked.

"Nothing much happened but we need to be careful around her." Cat said while twirling her knife and puts it down on the table.

"What do you mean by that? Is she like some kind of dangerous or something?" Sb asked as he started to be interested and still continues "according to what happened a few hours ago, shes like a weak puppy being bullied by child

" **Don't you dare putting cute puppies in this conversation.** " Cat and Gigi said while glaring at him.

"He does have a point tho" Shadow said crossing his arms.

"What we mean is that she's innocent" Sb and Shadow looked at each then they started to laugh but Shadow chuckled a bit.

"Her? Innocent?? No one's innocent in this " _College_ "! " Sb said, still laughing and Shadow nods his head.

"Her being fully scared about us pointing a gun and knife at her and her asking about why we had a weapons for?" Cat explained as her eyebrows are raised up. Sb's laugh died down.

"Wait you mean like..?" Shadow asked.

"Indeed." Gigi nodded and grabs Cat's weapon as she starts twirling it around.

"This college had two buildings. One is for " _us_ " and one is for the innocents" Gigi flips the knife around.

"Unexpectedly, she should be in the innocent one's dorm but.. **_She got in here_**." The others listened while she still continues her explanation.

"There's a possibility that her files got into this dorms.. Or maybe there's no space for the innocent one's dorm. She's innocent so she'll be studying in the innocent one's college but not in our college one." Gigi stopped twirling the knife.

"In short, she shouldn't know about her being in a dangerous situation and her knowing about our true identity or else... **_We're all screwed_**." She said and puts the knife back on the table again.

All of them agreed to it and decided to end the meeting.

 **{TIME SKIP}**

The school is doing fine... Only for Shy of course but as for the others, its kinda difficult. All of them _(Except for Shy)_ got into some trainings and unexpectedly all of them were now leaders of their own community.

Almost all of the people on the " _college_ " knew all of their communities and they're popular about it. Some of the gangs were trying to beat them but in the end, they lost and now afraid of them.

But.. a sudden mysterious community spread like a wildfire in the " _college_ " and now the others were trying to find out about it. The leaders doesn't really care about it until they meet the community with an unexpected event.

 **{TIME: NIGHT}**

 **{PLACE: ALLEYWAY}**

All of them were getting ready for their next target. As the leaders were now done getting ready as well as their members. They all decided to meet up in the alleyway for having their target.

Their target is a middle aged man. A man who had a raven with bits of gray hair that were wearing a tuxedo and sells some kidnapped ladies with high cocaines in exchange for high prices.

They all waited for the man to appear but the mission weren't gonna be that easy because the rich middle aged man had black men surrounding him. The Silent Wolves decided stay in the dark corner readying to charge while the White Foxes trying to hack all of the gadgets to the black men including the middle aged man at the building.

While on the other hand, the Light Cats were doing camouflages to attack the black men above and lastly, the Wild Wolves surrounded them. The black men grabbed their guns and point at the Wild Wolves.

"You, young kids should be staying at your home now instead of staying in here and trying to steal" the man said with a mockery tone

"We don't want your things, we want _you_." Gigi said with " _manly_ " voice, the leader of the Wild Wolves. The man just laughed.

"Why? Are you gonna invite me into some _childish play?_ " said the man while still laughing along with his black men guards

Gigi didn't respond about this and the man pissed off about her silent treatment.

" **Kill them.** " the man said.

The leader of the Silent Wolves, Shadow gave the signal and so is the leader of the Light Cats, Cat to help the Wild Wolves. A screams and gun fires can be heard but only a blink of an eye the guards were out, leaving the man alone.

The man tries to contact someone for the backup but failed afterwards because of the White Fox successfully hacked his phone.

He's now scared and tried to run but the alleyway were surrounded by the White Foxes. The man fell on his knees and tried to beg forgiveness and let of him but.. **_he failed._**

" **Now for the justice..** " Cat said pointing a gun on his head

 **"Goodbye"**

But before Cat could trigger her gun, a sudden chill got into all of the members including the leaders' body as a mysterious person suddenly jumps in front of her.

 **BANG!**

 ** _A sudden gunshot can be heard._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The person shot the man was wearing a mafia hat. The mysterious person turned at them.

She was wearing an unbuttoned tuxedo with office buttoned up skirt and with a golden masquerade beak she had cigarette in her mouth.

Its easily to see that its a girl because of the clothing and her ponytail hair along with her body.

Cat and the others were surprised by this but the woman just stared at them silently.

" **What the hell?! We were about to finish him off!!** " Cat exclaimed and she charged towards the woman to kick her.

Cat kicked the girl and her mask fell off. Her face can't be seen because of the dark.

Cat was about grab the girl to see the woman's face until someone jumps infront of her again.

The person was wearing a tuxedo and golden masquerade beak, the person is a male because of his hair along with his height and body.

He's guarding the woman with his sword while the woman gently picked her masquerade and puts it back on her face.

Cat decided to charge again but this time the man suddenly got behind her and kicked her at the back making her yelp. The others decided to charge as well but the two mysterious people easily dodged and attacked them. The two mysterious people shoot them but the purposely didn't hit them but instead the gave them a slight wound by using their guns but some of their members were knocked out by hitting their vital spots.

The woman looked at them with its holed masquerade mask. Her eyes can't be seen as she points the gun at them. The leaders were frozen by this while the woman smiles sadistically which made them shuddered.

"I appreciate you, attacking the guardsand giving us the manthat we've been waiting for to **_kill_.**" the woman said with her soft and polite but cold voice as the woman put her gun down.

"I hope you got a good time at killing them and i willbe hoping you all toforget all of this."

she said as she slightly bows down with her hand on her chest along with the guy slightly bowing down with hand on his chest as well.

".. **Or _else_**."

After the girl saying her last line, another chill got into their spines. They turned around and were about to leave until

"Wait!" Sb exclaimed then looked at Shadow

"Yes?" The mysterious girl turns at them.

"Who are you and what is your community?" Shadow asked. The girl smiled again.

" **Who knows.** " the mysterious girl turned and left with the guy in a dark, dark alleyway.

 **{End Of One Shot}**

 **A/N** : you like it? :D i got a feeling that you don't. I can even feel that you guys already guessed who it is :D but nope. The person you're thinking is not **her** because i planned this story a **long long long** time ago and decided to just make it a one shot.. **Only**. :D

 ** _* purposely supposed to be 10 chapters with extras, bonuses and epilogue but nope. Only_** **_this prologue one will be publish._**

But anyways, i apologize for my grammars and the way i put the commas here and there.

\--Reasons--

1\. English is **_not_** my first language -3-

2\. I don't study (that doesn't make any sense but please bear with it)

3\. My brain is mashed potato and dead inside. :D

Hope you like my One Shot *bows* this one shot will never be a legit story and i will not never gonna make story ever **_again._** \--

{Because i suck}

{Ps: This one shot is published in Wattpad just saying}

~Thank you,Sorry and Goodbye .3.~


End file.
